Haywire Sleepover
by unknownfangirl10
Summary: Bree is so excited to be having a sleepover, after the disaster of her last one. Everything was looking up, but luck doesn't want it that way. Blackouts, pranks, and even a few injures, are just some of the problems that lay ahead for Bree's sleepover.
1. Can I Have a Sleepover?

**~I do not own Lab Rats~**

"Please," I plead for the thousandth time today, but Mr. Davenport still shakes his head 'no'. "Aw, come on, why not?"

"Too risky, that's why," Mr. Davenport repeats his answer with a sigh. "And you of all people should know that."

"Come on, please, what's the worst that could happen?" I stop and think for a second, and speak again before he can answer. "No, wait, don't answer that," I shake my head and stick my hand out at him.

"Bree, could you just drop the question? My answer is staying no, no matter what you say or do."

I try and give my best puppy-dog eyes, but they have no effect on Mr. Davenport.

"There's no proof that shows that this sleepover will turn out as bad as the last," I argue. "I will do everything I can to avoid having a disaster of one, please!"

"Bree, no means no, why can't you understand that?" Mr. Davenport asks getting frustrated.

"Ugh! You're not even being fair! If Adam or Chase asked for something like this, you can't even lie that you wouldn't think twice about saying yes to them!" I blow up at him.

"Bree, I wouldn't- that's not- they never had- how do I phrase this..." One part of what he was trying to say registers through my head.

"So, it is about that!"

"About what?" Mr. Davenport asks genuinely confused.

"The failed sleepover I had."

"Bree-"

"Come on, that's not even close to fair! I didn't do anything wrong, it was all Leo's fault, he's the one who unleashed the virus into Eddy!" I speed away angry into the elevator.

"Bree, wait!" I just ignore him and go to the lab.

"What's going on up there?" Chase asks from the computer as I enter.

"None of your business," I snap at him and he sinks back a little in his seat. "Sorry, It's just *sigh* Mr. Davenport just made me upset, don't worry about it." I wave my hand like it's no big deal and start to walk away.

"Bree, wait," Chase's voice stops me in my tracks, but I don't turn around. "Do you want to talk about it, I'm all ears. Adam and Leo are at a movie for at least the next hour, so no one else will hear."

I stand still for a minute, and I'm pretty sure Chase doesn't know what I'm going to do. Hopefully I won't regret this.

I take a deep breath and turn back around to face Chase, who surprises me by having moved closer, and I jump back a bit.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" He asks clearly ready to hear exactly what I'm going to say.

I sigh and start, "I asked Mr. Davenport if I could have a sleepover with some other girls from school, you know, to try and make some actual friends. Anyway, when I ask him I was all but pleased with his answer. He told me I couldn't have one because it's too much of a risk, which I personally think is a load of garbage." I stop, read his expression, and narrow my eyes at him. "You don't agree with him, do you?"

"No, of course not! I was just thinking of why he won't let you," Chase answers quickly. "I mean, too big of risk? I don't think I'll actually believe that, and I can tell you don't. I just don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Understand him sometimes," Chase shakes his head. "So, what else happened? It sounded like you had more to say."

"I do, and this time it has something to do with you," I point my finger accusingly at my younger brother.

"Me?" Chase asks baffled.

"Yeah, you, Adam, and probably even Leo! Do you realize what you three have in common?"

"Um...we're all guys?" Chase answers not sure if that's the answer I'm looking for.

"No!" It's not. "It's that Mr. Davenport will let you do whatever you want, just by simply asking. Me, I have to beg, and plead, and make deals, and it still doesn't work half the time!" I fling my arms in the air in frustration, and when they drop, I rest my chin on the palm of my hands. Tears sting the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall.

Chase just stares at me unsure of what to do. I am his sister, and we have spent most off our lives trapped in a basement together, but that doesn't mean Chase knows what to do with me all the time. He continues to awkwardly stand away from me, probably going through scenarios of what to say to me.

Finally, Chase advances cautiously towards me. He places a comforting hand on my shoulder, and I sniff, accidentally causing Chase to jump and remove his hand.

"Sorry," I say through my stuffy voice.

"You shouldn't be apologizing, even though I probably won't be able to help, I want to. You just might have to tell me how; I'm not very good with these things." Chase fumbles through his words, and I look up at him with my sad eyes.

"I figured you would, but I don't think you can," I stand up straight and wipe the tears from my eyes. "Besides, you don't understand, so I don't know how you could help." I sniff and wipe a final tear from my left eye.

"Your right, I don't understand, and I may never be able to, but that doesn't me I still don't want to _try_ and do something."

"Okay, but what?" I have no idea what Chase can do to help me at this point; I don't think Mr. Davenport's ever going to cave.

"What if I come with you?"

"What do you mean?" I don't understand.

"What I mean is what if I come with you to ask Mr. Davenport again?"

"I don't know Chase, I don't think I can face him again right now." I sink back a little, not wanting to face Mr. Davenport after our argument.

"But you said it yourself, he never says 'no' to me." A devious smile, very unlike him, creeps onto to Chase's face, and I can't help but mirror him.

"Well, I can't argue with that logic!" I laugh, and before I know it, we're in the elevator.

I can feel my heart beating through my chest, getting faster and faster every second we get closer to the top. Chase takes notice of my nervousness, and he places his arm around me in a comforting way. I stop shaking, which I didn't even realize that I was. I use a smile as a thanks to Chase, which he gladly returns.

The elevator comes to a stop, and I instantly freeze in my place. Chase notices me sudden stiffness, and gives my shoulder a quick squeeze.

"It'll be okay, trust me, and if you can't talk, I will." Chase smiles and releases me as the doors open, revealing the living room/ kitchen in front of me. He gives me a tiny nudge forward, and I have no other choice but to walk out.

Mr. Davenport looks up at us from the couch, and I suck in my breath.

"It'll be okay Bree, trust me," Chase whispers in my ear while giving me one more little nudge forward, and I almost fall on my face. I give Chase a glare, and he mouths an apology to me.

I slowly walk towards Mr. Davenport, who puts his newspaper down and stands up to face me. I gulp, but tell myself there's no reason to worry, Chase has my back.

I take a deep breath, and speak, "I want to have a sleepover and I refuse to take no as an answer this time."

"Bree, I told you-"

"A lie," I cut him off.

"I don't know what you mean, it's just-"

"Too risky, yeah, yeah, I heard that all earlier," I huff at him. "Is that really what this is all about? Because I'm starting to think that my previous sleepover maybe wasn't it, and this can't be either, at least not the whole reason."

"Bree, it's just that..." Mr. Davenport trails off and looks down at his feet.

"Just that what?" I bend over and look at his face.

"Bree, you understand that you're my only daughter?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just not always going to be there for you, and..."

"You want to protect me, seriously!?" I stare at him surprised. "Is that what this is about? I'm bionic for crying out loud! You seriously think that _I_ need protecting!?"

"No, no, Bree, that's not at all what this is about," I give him a look to go on while trying to calm myself down. "I-I just don't want to lose you, that's why."

I raise an eyebrow at him, and am unsure what to say next. "So you do what to protect me because trust me, I'm going to go down a lot harder then you may think."

"Okay, I do want to protect, just not the way you may think," I'm not following at all, and he can tell. "It's not that I want to lose you physically in this case, but more of mentally. You're growing up Bree, and I don't want to lose you as my little girl." I never knew he thought of me as that.

A sad look appears on Mr. Davenport's face, and I know that there is now a sympathetic one on mine. Neither of us say anything, so Chase realizes that it's finally his time to intervene.

"Mr. Davenport, I know this may be weird to hear from me, but you have to trust me. Bree won't change because of a sleepover, and I'm not sure why you think she will. She won't leave you, or go off all the time with her friends. Bree will always be your little girl, no matter what she goes through." Mr. Davenport and I are left speechless, and I don't think that could've been said any better.

"You can have that sleepover," Mr. Davenport says through the newly formed in his eyes.

"Really!?" I cheer and rush forward to give him a hug. "Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I release and stare home straight in the eyes, "And I promise that I'll never leave you." Mr. Davenport smiles at me and I quickly turn around.

"Oof!" Chase gasps surprised by the hug I suddenly give him. "What's this for?"

"For helping and being there for me," I answer and increase the tightness of the hug.

"But I really didn't-"

"Chase," I loosen a bit and he looks at me, "just for once, don't question it."

 **A/N: After the long wait, I've finally started a new story. Yay! Not that excited? Oh well, I am. You should be though because this story needs OCs, but I'm not going to create them, well, I will make one, but otherwise you all will. ;) Anyway, these OCs have a few restraints: they need to be a girl, Bree's age, and please don't make them have some like special power or something. Other than that, you can make them however you want! So, to have your OC in my story, just fill out the submission below and put it in the reviews, thanks!**

 **Also, I don't need too many, so it's more of a first come first serve type of thing.**

 **Submission (Limit of one!):**  
 **Name: (first & last, don't need middle)**  
 **Hair: (color, style, length...)**  
 **Eye color: (no need to explain, I hope)**  
 **Style: (if you would like you can say what she is wearing as pajamas)**  
 **Personality: (well, what is she like?)**  
 **Other facts: (family, hobbies, allergies, etc.)**  
 **Random info:**  
 **Pillow: (color & design)**  
 **Sleeping bag: (^^^^^)**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


	2. Inviting

**~I do not own Lab Rats~**

 **OCs created by:  
Mel Smith ~ MelbieZ (Guest)  
Grace Lipp ~ Daphrose**

"Caitlin!" I call to her as I notice her coming my way. She looks up from her phone and comes rushing towards me. "Did you get my text?"

"Of course I did, Bree," she answers in the way that makes me question our friendship.

"Good, so...?"

"So...what?" I give an annoyed look, but I'm pretty sure she has trained herself to not notice that from people.

"So, are going to be able to come to my sleepover this Saturday?"

"You do realize that no one calls them that anymore, right? They're called _slumber parties_ ," I just continue to stare at her with my annoyed look. "But, yeah, I'll be free." I knew she'd be able to because I'm sure that I'm her only friend.

"Great, so I'll text you all the rest of the info," I pull out my phone. "Okay, I'll see you at my sleep- I mean slumber party."

"Yep, oh, and my cousin's visiting for the weekend, and she isn't the most outgoing of people. This is an open invitation right?" Caitlin continues before I can answer. "I thought so, so she'll be coming too."

"Caitlin, I'm not-"

"Oh, and there is going to be pizza right? I mean, you can't have a slumber party without pizza, it's the food of choice for it." Caitlin cuts me off, and I don't bother to try and finish what I was saying. "Also, soda, lots of it, but don't bother with any diet. I mean, who likes _diet_ soda?" I do, but I've learned better than to say anything.

"I'll make sure to have those things?" I sigh and she looks as if she is going to say more "if there's anything, and I'm sure there is, just-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caitlin asks in a very annoyed voice.

"What? Oh, nothing," I groan inwardly. "Just text me if there's anything else." Caitlin huffs and walks away.

"Well, now that that's over," I say out loud and quickly turn around, running straight into someone. Papers fly everywhere and I hear the other person groan.

"I'm so sorry," I instantly apologize, bend down, and start to help pick up the papers. I look up and see that I had run straight into a somewhat familiar girl. She has medium-length black hair and brown eyes, but I still can't figure out who she is.

I notice a few pieces of music as I gather the papers, but I choose against mentioning it. As I grab the last paper, she does too, and I let her take.

"Thanks," she says a bit shyly as we both stand back up and I get a better look at her.

"No problem, it was my fault anyway," I say a bit awkwardly.

"I'm-"

"Mel," I cut her off as I finally recognize who she is. "Sorry, you're in my gym class, right?"

"Um...I think so, you do look familiar," she looks at me a little unsure.

"I'm Bree," I stick out my hand, but she only stares at it. I awkwardly bring my arm back down to my side, "Anyway, sorry about running into you."

"It's fine," Mel starts to walk away, but I stop her. "Wait, you're newer here, right?" Mel stops and slowly nods her head. "I thought so, and if you haven't really made any friends yet," I take a deep breath. "I'm having a sleepover on Saturday, and it's a great place to make new friends." I ignore what Caitlin had said about it being a slumber party. "And, if you want to come, I would love to have you."

"W-Wait, you're inviting _me_ to a sleepover at _your_ house?" She asks a bit surprised.

"Uh, yes," I'm not exactly sure how I'm supposed to answer.

"But I barely know you."

"Oh, well then this is a place to get to know," I suddenly remember something from our gym class. "I mean, I at least know one thing about you; you're a great swimmer. You beat everyone in our class at any of the swimming competitions we had."

"Well, I am a swimming instructor," Mel says in a quiet voice.

"There you go, I'm learning stuff about you already, and we'll learn more at the sleepover." I say cheerfully and Mel gives a tiny smile.

"I guess I don't have anything else to do, so, sure." She shrugs and I pull out my phone.

"I'll text you the information, but I need your phone number," I hand her my phone and she types her number into my contacts.

"Here, and thank you," Mel hands me back my phone.

"For what?" I ask confused as I text her the info about my sleepover.

"For inviting me, I haven't really talked to anyone since I've gotten here." I give her a sympathetic look.

"There's no reason you need to thank me for this," I smile and the bell rings, alerting the two of us. "Shoot, I'm going to be late for science, I'll see you Saturday!" I rush away in hopes of making it to class on time.

The bell rings just as I step in the room, and I'm relieved to see a substitute teacher there. They don't usually care if you're late. The female substitute doesn't even at an eye as I quickly walk to my seat.

"Cutting it a little close, are we?" My lab partner, Grace, jokes as I take my seat next to her.

"I'm just glad it's a sub," I smile.

"Lucky," she laughs.

"Okay, class, my name is Miss Swanson, and your teacher seemed to have left in a hurry. I do not have a lesson plan, so were you working on a project or something?" The substitute introduces herself, and no one answers her question. We really weren't doing anything, but there was a test yesterday. "Alright, then I guess this class period will be used as a study hall. Do what you please." She pulls out her own phone and takes a seat.

"I guess we can be on our phones; I mean, she's on hers," Grace gestures to the sub typing away on her own cellphone.

"Oh, that reminds me," I suddenly remember how I was supposed to text her about the sleepover but forgot. I'm not sure how I remembered Caitlin and not her. "I meant to text you, but it slipped my mind. I'm having a sleepover this Saturday, and I was wondering if you would like to come."

"Of course!" Grace answers a bit too loud, but no one takes any notice. She answers in a bubbly voice and gives a smile that reminds me of how she is only a freshman, yet we're in the same science class. "Oops, I meant yes, I'd love to come," she answers again in a fake sophisticated voice.

"Great, I'll text you everything," I smile and turn on my phone. I sigh as I realize that I had turned my phone all the way off and now I have to wait a minute. "I mean, once my phone finally turns on," I say with the slightest bit of annoyance in my voice, and Grace smiles at me as she looks up from her phone.

"Take your time, it's only Thursday," she jokes.

"I know, it's just..." I sigh and stare down at phone as it has finally opened up to my lock screen. "I don't want this sleepover to turn out as bad as my last one."

"Don't worry, besides, what's the worst that could happen?" I sigh, knowing that she's probably right. There's no way this sleepover could turn out as bad, or worse, than the last, right?

 **A/N: I completely meant for this chapter to be out yesterday, but I ended having a migraine, so that was not fun. Anyway, it's here now, yay! Also, I still am in need of OCs, so go to chapter one for the information. If I don't get the amount needed, then I'll just fill them in myself, which isn't always as fun. So, submit! Please...**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


	3. Favor

**~I do not own Lab Rats~**

 **OCs created by:**  
 **Lea Yang ~ Lea Ootori**  
 **Claire Wilson ~ Unknownfangirl10 (Me)**

I smile as I have just asked the final person to my sleepover during lunch, she can come. I double check everyone in my head, and I figure out that I have invited five people to it. I open my locker and pull out what I need for my next class, math.

"Hey, Bree," Chase greets as he approaches my locker. "You seem extra happy today, it doesn't have anything to do with your sleepover, does it?"

"Yeah, everyone that I invited is able to make it to my sleepover," I shove a book into my bag as I answer Chase.

"That's good, I guess," he gets an unlike Chase smirk on his face.

"What are you thinking?" I raise an eyebrow at him and close my locker.

"Oh, it's just that, since I helped you get this sleepover, you owe me a favor." He plays with his nails and eyes me.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask in a slightly nervous voice, sometimes Chase can have favors that make me regret whatever he did for me.

"Well, first, it's not exactly a favor, but an idea or dare that I came up with."

"What...?" I ask getting impatient; I have to get to class.

"I bet that you couldn't get the first person I pick to come to your sleepover, and that you wouldn't even ask because of the 'Bree' standard you created."

" _Standard_! Is that a way of saying I'm shallow?" I start to get angry with Chase.

"Not exactly, but it's a way of saying that you will only invite someone who you know can't mess up this sleepover, so you can prove to Mr. Davenport that you can have an accident-free party." I open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off by continuing. " _And_ this whole sleepover is a way to get yourself the birthday party you've always wanted without him there."

I give a small gasp, and I remain speechless for a couple seconds before speaking. "How did you-how could you-why did-ugh! How on earth did you figure you that out?"

"Bree, I'm smartest person in the world, I can figure anything out, nothing gets past me." He smirks and I notice something out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, smartest person to ever live," I start in a mocking voice, "your fly is down."

Chase instantly blushes, looks down, and realizes I'm right, so he turns around, and zips up his fly. He turns back around and his cheeks still have a hint of pink in them, "That means nothing."

"Oh, sure," I say sarcastically and the bell suddenly rings. "Shoot, you're going to make me late, just tell me what you want me to do next passing time."

"I'll be waiting," Chase smiles before heading in the opposite direction as me to class.

As he said he would, Chase is waiting for me next to my locker after class.

"Don't you have to go to _your_ locker too?" I question Chase as I enter my combination.

"No, I've got gym, unfortunately, next hour," Chase says in an unhappy voice. "Anyway, we were talking about something."

"Oh, you mean how shallow I am?" I say in a joking but accusing way.

"Yeah," Chase instantly realizes what he just said. "No, wait, that's not what I meant."

"I know," I laugh as I dig through my locker. "So, who am I supposed to ask?"

"Hm...I was thinking that girl," Chase points to a girl with long black hair at her locker not too far from mine.

"Lea?" I ask a bit surprised.

"You know her?" Chase asks, probably questioning his choice.

"Yeah, we have English together next hour," I answer as I close my locker.

"Well, that makes it even easier," Chase smiles.

"Okay, this does not add up," I shake my head at what Chase has been saying. "You would never make me ask someone to the sleepover as a joke, it's just not Chase-like. Plus, it's not very nice."

Chase sinks back in his spot.

"Chase? What is it?" I ask curiously.

"Look, I might have Claire," the other person I invited, "in my history class. I couldn't help myself, and I might have, sort of, told her about the sleepover before you asked her." Now that he mentions it, when I asked her, she didn't seem as excited as I thought she'd be. "And Lea is also in that class..." Chase trails off and the minute bell rings in the silence.

"Oh, would you look at that, you better get to class, you don't want to be late," Chase turns me around and shoves me forward nervously.

"Stop," I dig my heels into the floor, and Chase stops pushing me.

"Okay," Chase sighs and I turn back around. "Lea sits in front of me, while Claire is next to me. When I was telling her Lea kind of overheard us. She didn't look at us, or make any point that what she was saying was directed toward anyone other than herself, but she whispered how she'd never been to a sleepover before. Also, she said how she really hung out with anyone for that matter." I think I understand what Chase is getting at.

"So, I guess I just felt bad, almost guilty, and I was hoping you'd ask her. I know it would mean a lot to her, and that-" the second bell rings, indicating the beginning of class. That's only when I notice how empty the hallways are, except for the few stragglers hurrying to class.

"I'll do it, but we never mention to anyone, okay?" I ask with a pointed finger and rush away to class. Maybe luck will be with me again today, and there will be a sub for English today like science too.

No such luck. My teacher didn't look too pleased when I rushed into class almost five minutes late. I, of course, didn't have a pass, so she was even less pleased with that.

I awkwardly took my seat, and the teacher continues with what she was saying before I came in. She' sustained going over what we're working on, which is an essay. The details don't matter, but today we are sharing our rough drafts with someone else in the class; the perfect excuse to talk to Lea.

As soon as the teacher says to pair up, I rush over to where Lea is sitting. She looks a bit confused when I show up next to her, but she just goes with it.

"Okay, before we start talking about our essays, I wanted to ask you something," I say before she can speak.

Lea raises an eyebrow at me, "Um...okay, what?"

"Well, I'm having a sleepover this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I ask her, and she stays silent for a moment.

"W-wait, you're asking _me_ to go to a sleepover at _your_ house?" She asks in a slightly baffled voice.

"Um, yeah," I'm not sure how to respond to that. "So, do you want to come?" I ask, unsure if she even wants to come.

"Yeah," she answers in a quiet voice. "I mean, yes, I would love to come." She answers again in a more confident voice.

"Okay, good," I check to see if the teacher is looking before I discretely pull out my phone. "Here," I hand it to Lea, "enter your number and I'll text you all the information."

"Um, okay, cool," she types in her number and them returns my phone to me. "Uh, thanks, Bree."

I freeze in my spot for a second, why are people thanking me for inviting them to a sleepover? I just go with it. "Um...you're welcome." I shrug it off and pull out my English paper. I'm still at school, and my paper needs some serious revisions.

 **A/N: Honestly, this is not at all how I planned this chapter to go, and I apologize for the sort of OOCness in this chapter. I almost scrapped this entire chapter when I was about two-thirds of the way into writing it. If I end up with enough time to do it, I might rewrite this entire chapter, depending on whether or not it fits with the story and if I still don't care for the chapter in the future. I'll make sure to tell all of you if it comes to that.**

 **I also want to thank all of you who submitted an OC, and the submission is now closed.**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


End file.
